Kieran Sol
''“You really think I don’t feel anything?” We’re human. It’s in our nature to feel." ''- Kieran Kieran Sol was a Jedi knight and Alanna's former master. He served as a commander during the Clone Wars and was killed in 19 BBY during Order 66. Official Biography Born in 57 BBY, Kieran was raised by his mother, Sapphire, for some years. Being an ex-Jedi and Force sensitive herself, she sensed early on that her son inherited her talents. However she had her own misgivings about the Order, and so she hesitated to send Kieran to the temple, only waiting until he could make the decision for himself. When he was five, he chose the Jedi path, and so his mother sent him to Coruscant for training. He was knighted in 34 BBY. In 27 BBY, Kieran returned to Coruscant to attend the annual Apprentice Tournament at the Jedi Temple. One student in particular got his attention by means of her creativity and tenacity - Alanna Fenn. Though she was ultimately disqualified from the tournament for fighting with aggressive unrestraint, this did not discourage Kieran’s interest. He intervened a meeting between the Council of Reassignment and volunteered to train her. Alanna excelled under his teachings, and she was at the cusp of knighthood when the Clone Wars started. Kieran was offered the title of commander by the High Council, but Alanna insisted that she and him both remain neutral, so as to uphold their Jedi responsibilities of being keepers of the peace. He accepted the title regardless, and the night before they were to leave on a mission, Alanna ran away from the temple and fled Coruscant. Preoccupied with the war, Kieran was unable to send out a search for his Padawan, and he was hardly able to reach her through the Force, for she had gone beyond his sights. Nevertheless, he spent the next number of years that spanned the Clone Wars meditating whenever he could; the few times he did succeed in sensing Alanna were never enough to compel her to return. When Order 66 commenced in 19 BBY, Kieran died defending the Jedi Temple. His former Padawan felt his passing, and Alanna went back to Coruscant to retrieve his lightsaber. Since his death, his consciousness is survived through the Force, and Alanna vaguely senses him from time to time. He is currently working on manifesting himself as a Force ghost in order to reach her in a more direct manner. Personality A model Jedi dedicated to the Code, Kieran had a natural talent for diplomacy. He often called upon his persuasiveness either to sway a council’s opinion or when debating with his Padawan. Though blunt when he lost his patience, and obstinate at his worst, his empathy was never in question. Trivia * Kieran is referred to under a myriad of nicknames by the GM and the players, including: Space Dad, Sad Space Dad, Spad, Gingerdad, Gingerdead, Ginger McManbun, Fhost (force ghost), etc. * He speaks with an Irish brogue. * Kieran often addressed Alanna by the nickname he gave to her, "Lanna" Gallery Category:Deceased Characters